In a modern shopping mall, a somatosensory dressing mirror has appeared. The somatosensory dressing mirror takes a picture of a user, and combines clothes selected by the user to the taken picture of the user. The somatosensory dressing mirror can simplify a purchasing procedure of a purchaser, reduce a purchasing time, reduce damage to clothes of sellers that is caused by a fitting, reduce work of a shopping guide, and improve working efficiency of the shopping guide.
However, the somatosensory dressing mirror does not have an ideal effect for purchasing of items on which high user comfort is required, such as shoes. For purchasing of shoes, not only does a foot fitting effect of the shoes need to be considered, but also a comfort degree of the shoes needs to be considered. However, it cannot be implemented using only the somatosensory dressing mirror.